Party's and Obstacle’s
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Second in The Baby Series. WS hint of GC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Party's and Obstacle's  
  
Author: Alexandria  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Takes place about 6 weeks after the Baby, If you haven't read that, you probably won't understand this.  
  
Author's Notes: I think that this is going to be on of those never ending series, I am already planning the next two or three Stories.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks to all who reviews the first one. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this one. :D  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Warrick. We are going to be late!" Sara quickly picked up a willful Andrea, or Ann, out of her playpen, hearing Warrick's muttered curse from somewhere in the bedroom. She reached over taking the dress that she had bought solely for this event, sitting Ann down on the changing table. She made quick work of her pale yellow jumper, and set about getting the small toddler into her dress. She fought back a laugh as Warrick came out of the bedroom with a defeated look on his face, the tie hanging loose around his neck. She smiled as she finished buttoning the dress up. Andrea looked up at her with those big blue eyes, the dress was white with light pink edges and trimming. She fought with the blond curls to get them into a semblance of order, tying them back with matching clips. Before going over and handing her to Warrick, smiling as she carefully tied his tie. She went into the bedroom, coming out with their coats. "We are going to be late."  
  
"We have an hour to get there." Sara sent him a glare, taking Andrea from him, watching as he grabbed the diaper bag and then her purse. "We ready?"  
  
"I was ready an hour ago." She pointed out with a smile, seeing Warrick roll his eyes.  
  
"Your mother is a slave driver."  
  
Catherine smiled as Sara got out of the car, getting Andrea out of the back as Warrick got the diaper bag. Lindsey was giving them a wide smile as they walked up to her. Holding her arms out, Sara passed Andrea down to her, giving Catherine a warm hug. "Has it started yet?"  
  
"Nope, you didn't miss it." They were having some type of formal dinner with the major, something they all had been informed that they were attending. "You look great Sidle, Love the cut." Sara felt her cheeks heat, looking down over her dress again. A deep midnight blue in color, the front dipped low but not enough to be unreasonable, the back went to just above her waist line, having a high slit on the right to her hip. She pulled the shawl around her shoulders, watching as Lindsey chatted with Ann, pointing out the people she knew and introduced them.  
  
Sara took in the deep burgundy color of Catherine dress, the daring neckline that suited her, the slim cut, hugging her frame the right way. Her hair left down and undone, much like her own. Light make-up and simple matching shoes. "I can say the same for you."  
  
Catherine beamed at her, as they all stood outside, waiting for the others. They watched as Nick climb out of the car, going around to open the door and help his date lady out of the car. Sara recognized her as a lab tech that sometimes worked in trace, Grace? Greg was next to arrive, also having a date, the new girl from DNA, he actually looked good, nice suit, hair done up, a wide smile. Grissom was last, arriving alone, moving up to Catherine. "Hey there stranger."  
  
"Catherine...' he looked over at Lindsey, kneeling down. 'I bought you something for tonight, seeing as it your birthday, but you have to be really careful not to break it." Sara meeting Catherine's startled eyes over the top of his head as Lindsey turned to face him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." He held out a rectangle box, seeing her eyes light up. She walked over, careful of Ann sitting on her hip. Sara watched as Lindsey traded with him, giving him Ann and taking the box. Catherine watched as Lindsey opened the box, gasping at what was inside. Catherine shot Grissom a wide eyed look as Lindsey took it out of the box, holding it up. It was a half of a heart, with Mom engraved into it. He stood up, holding a matching box out to Catherine, seeing her hands shake as she took it from him. She opened it slowly, seeing the matching piece, Lindsey engraved across the back. "I know that your mom works a lot of the time, and you two don't get too see each other as often as you would like." Catherine smiled, seeing Lindsey nodded in understanding, letting Grissom put it on for them.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered, blinking her eyes so not to cry and mess her make-up, Catherine gave him a watery smile, as Lindsey repeated the phrase. Sara watched as he turned towards her, his eyes meeting and holding hers.  
  
"And for you Miss. Sidle." He held out a box to her, "An extremely late engagement gift." Sara slowly took the box from him, as if it may bite her, smiling at him as she opened it.  
  
"You didn't have to do this?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What is it?" Lindsey's excited voice came to her as she pulled the necklace from the box, seeing the locket on the end. Flipping it open to show everyone. Warrick on one side, and Andrea on the other.  
  
"How on Earth did you get these photos?" Grissom looked over her shoulder to Warrick, seeing her look over her shoulder at him. "You little sneak!"  
  
"Hey, he asked." Warrick said as he pulled her closer, dropping a quick kiss onto her lips, pulling away far to soon for her likes.  
  
"Come on, lets get inside." 


	2. Chapter 2

Pendray- Thanks  
  
Missy Jane- Thanks, I'm trying to make Grissom a good guy. I really am. :)  
  
ArodLoverus2001- Thanks. And I will try  
  
Nepeace- Thanks!  
  
Author Notes- Sorry for such the wait, but I had a weekend trip, and then school work, and I got sick am still sick. But I thought I would throw this out for you all. :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sara felt Andrea pull on her necklace, watching as the waitress quickly topped off her wine before moving away. They were sitting at a large table, with Andrea and Lindsey sitting between her and Catherine. Warrick was to her left, holding her hand beneath the table. Then following around it went Nick, his date, Greg and his date, with Grissom sitting beside Catherine. They all looked up as the Sheriff took the stadium, interrupting the conversations. It was a huge thing between the CSI and Cops in Vegas, everybody who was anybody, was there. "Well, I know that you all are wondering why on Earth we are having this dinner, and I am here to tell you. One; because the fine people in this room deserves it, and two, because the CSI lab was named the top lab in the country, second to none." He looked over to the main group of CSI's that were responsible for this, seeing their eyes wide and mouths hanging open in shock. "Congratulations." He raised his glass to the table, seeing them grab their own, raising them as well.  
  
"Also, to announce that Conrad Ecklie as decided to retire." He saw the wide grins on their faces, seeing a satisfied smirk on Grissom's face as he shared a brief look with Catherine. Warrick lean over and whisper something in Sara's ear, causing the young CSI's grin to double in size. The table quickly falling into a heated conversation, most of which he could assume what was being said. He stepped down, letting the party and dinner begin.  
  
Grissom smiled as the dinner broke up, everyone moving over to the dance hall in the next room or moving to other tables sitting and talking with friends in the PD. Warrick stands, holding out his hand to Sara, watching as she looks to Catherine who nods her acceptance, getting up. Leaving them alone, beside Andrea who was happily clanging the silver wear and Lindsey who was sleeping across a few chairs, her head resting on her mother's lap.  
  
"Are you going to accept the promotion?" Already knowing that they would offer it to her.  
  
"I don't know. It's something that I will have to think about. It has it advantages."  
  
"You should go for it, it would help the lab. We wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up the day shifts messes." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"And it has a higher pay grade."  
  
"They may actually start to get along."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You should think about it Cath...'  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
Catherine smiled as Andrea fussed, easily going into the arms of her mother, snuggling into her shoulder, Warrick standing at her side. "I think that someone is getting tired."  
  
"We should call it a night, we all have to work in a few hours."  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"See you then." With that Catherine watched as Sara, Andrea and Warrick left, their hands linked together. Grissom watched as Catherine easily picked Lindsey up off of the chairs, settling the sleeping girl in her arms. He followed her, watching with awe at the sheer strength it took to carry a sleeping child. They were like dead weight in your arms. He gently took her elbow as they stepped down stairs, each heading off for home. She turned to him with a brilliant smile, realizing how much he missed seeing it.  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yep." She was slightly surprised as he gently kissed her cheek over Lindsey's sleeping form.  
  
As always 4 reviews = New Chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeace- Thanks! I'm trying  
  
jda- Thanks! I don't think your computer screen minds getting hugged, it's better than hitting with a bat. Though you're not quite four, I did get four reviews!  
  
Maxie- Thanks. And here is the next chapter  
  
ERIN- Ahhh, thanks. Though I have to say that if you want great W/S Stories. You need to find Jeanine's fic. Much better than my own. I think her ff.net name is J9  
  
MissyJane- Thanks! Here's the update!  
  
Erin- I can say that I absolutely love your reviews! I am really trying to get back to the Grissom in the first season, funny, caring, making people feel better in his own little way. Thanks, I'm feeling a little better. More good times on the way. I promise.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Next Night  
  
"They have offered me the position."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think that I am going to take it. I could use the extra money, and the time. I could get more stable hours."  
  
"You should take it, you have more than earned it."  
  
"You going to be able to handle it without me."  
  
"I won't lie to you, it won't be the same."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Have you told Sara yet?"  
  
"Nope her day off, she is next one my list. But I think she knows."  
  
"She will understand."  
  
"Lets hope so."  
  
"You two have come a long way."  
  
"I know."  
  
Catherine pulled into Sara's driveway, Grissom had let her go home early after telling the crew, getting the congratulations. She walked up to the door and waited while Sara came up, opening it with a "What?!"  
  
"Well, hello to you too."'  
  
"Sorry, my mother called." she practically growled the last three words out.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She wants me to come home for the wedding. Have it at the B&B."  
  
"And you don't want that."  
  
"No. What I want is for me to be able to have my wedding, my way, without her there to meddle with it."  
  
"Did you tell her that?"  
  
"No, are you insane... she would throw a fit."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"That I had everything already planned, and it would cost to much money to change it now. So she is flying down this weekend to be here with me and the baby."  
  
"Oh god,"  
  
"I am going to kill her, I can not live with that woman, she drives me crazy."  
  
"So, put her in a hotel."  
  
"She won't stay in a hotel."  
  
"She will if she wants a place to sleep." Catherine watched as Sara smirked, picking up a cup of coffee, keeping an eye on the baby. "I am going to the day shift." She said as she served herself a cup as well.  
  
"You decided?"  
  
"Yep, transfer effective immediately."  
  
"That's wonderful Cath."  
  
"Lindsey is happy about it, that I will be able to be home on weekends and be off of work by 5. Though I won't be able to see her to the bus, I have to get there at 3."  
  
"It's gonna be hard to get used to a new sleep schedule."  
  
"Yeah, but it is going to be worth it."  
  
"Yeah it will."  
  
"Have you ever consider going to day's?"  
  
"It's crossed me mind, but with Andrea now, I get to be with her most of the time. Grams is wonderful, though kind of disappointed she doesn't get to see her next week."  
  
"With your mother flying in?"  
  
"Yeah." The scowl back in place.  
  
As always, 4 reviews= New Chapter. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Nepeace- Thank You  
  
ERIN- Thanks!  
  
MissyJane- Thanks!If you loved the last one, you should adore this one. :D  
  
ArodLoverus2001- Hehe, and you don't have to wait long  
  
Jen- Coming!  
  
jda- Well, I cna't tell you that you are #4, but you are #6 so that well equals the new chapter rule. No where near done with the mother yet. :D  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Catherine smiled as Sara came into the building, waving at her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to kill her."  
  
"That bad."  
  
"Oh yeah, she is all over Andrea and me."  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Sara honey, why don't you let me handle Andrea, you should get some sleep, you work so hard." Catherine smiled as Sara growled at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Why don't you bring her into work one night?"  
  
"I sent her to Grams." she had an evil glint her eyes...  
  
"Uh oh. What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing, Just wondering when I am going to get the call that Grams has put her in the hospital."  
  
"Oh, you must be Warrick's Grandmother?"  
  
"Yes, Just call me Grams."  
  
"Maggie." Grams reached out taking the fussy baby from Maggie, instantly settling her down.  
  
"You poor thing, you must be starving. Way past eating time. Come along now, don't linger in doorways." Grams didn't notice when Maggie narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Well, They have to meet one another sooner or later." she explained over the top of cup in her hands, her face one of pure innocence.  
  
"Did you warn her?"'  
  
"Did you warn me?"  
  
"Well, no." Sara's wide smile, seeing Warrick raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You sent your mother into a mine field." Sara shrugged slightly, covering a smile. "You little rat. You did it on purpose."  
  
Sara opened the door to see Maggie pulling her coat on, glaring at her. She only smiled, gently kissing Andrea's head, taking her from Grams. "Did you two have fun today?"  
  
"We went shopping."  
  
"You did. You're mother is a very... strange woman. I don't think she likes me much." Sara smiled.  
  
"Now, I doubt that is true. She is just having a hard time, with worrying about the B&B at home."  
  
"I am not going back over to that house."  
  
"Well, you are going to have to get along with her. She is a part of Warrick's family."  
  
"I won't even have to see her."  
  
"You will at the wedding."  
  
"I want you to have...'  
  
"I am not having it at home. End of discussion. Now, what did you two do today?"  
  
"That woman has no understanding of the way that I am." Sara smiled to herself, her Mom's lax lifestyle, not planning anything, to Gram's strict house, something Sara has always found comforting, would be bound to clash. 


	5. Chapter 5

MissyJane- Hehe, here's the update (although I didn't get 4 reviews. :) )  
  
ArodLoverus2001- Thanks! Here's more  
  
Nepeace- Thanks.  
  
Alright guys, I know this is short, but that's what happens when I don't get all my reviews I want ( actually I just didn't have a better place to cut it off. :D )  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sara watched as they pulled into the driveway, grabbing Andrea from the back seat before her mother had a chance. Walking up to the house, "I took the liberty of calling your brother. Why didn't you invite him to the wedding?"  
  
"Steven? I invited Steven to the wedding." Sara said, knowing exactly who her mother was talking about and not really in the mood to deal with this conversation all over again.  
  
"You know very well that I was not talking about Steven."  
  
"You know exactly why I am not inviting Kyle to my wedding." Warrick raised an eyebrow as Sara set her purse down on the table, smiling at Andrea.  
  
"He is your brother. He should be here."  
  
"He is your son, that does not make him my brother."  
  
"I told him that he was welcome here."  
  
"Then you lied to him. I am not letting him into this house, and if I come home one day and find him here, or suspect that he was here, you will be finding a new place to stay." Warrick recognized that tone, his eyes looking around for an escape route, but her mother continued on forward anyways.  
  
"You will have him stay here with you. He is going to this wedding." Warrick watched as Sara stepped forward, causing her mother to step back.  
  
"You keep it up, you won't be going to this wedding."  
  
"I am your mother!"  
  
"You are but you are not going to waltz into my life and think that I am going to allow you to plan it for me. I am not having the wedding in California, I am not inviting Kyle, or Carol. I am not having a big wedding, I am not inviting half of the city. It is going to be my wedding, my way, and there is nothing that you are going to do or to say that is going to change my mind. If you want to be here, and spend time with me with my fiancé and our daughter then you are welcome to do that. But if you are going to keep bothering me about this wedding, then you can go upstairs, pack your bags and leave!"  
  
as always, 4 reviews=new chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Nepeace- Thanks!  
  
pendray- Should be more drama with Sara and her mom at a later date.  
  
Meredith- Thanks for the wonderful reviews... wait until the wedding, hehe, then we get to see sparks with Sara and dear ole mom. As for Sara's personality, I like protraying her in the softer light than the show because I like her better that way, and it's just way that she clicks for me. As for Jeanine, I visit her fics at her site, and then again here, and at the yahoo group, so I get to see them often enough, though it would never be too often. As for Warrick... well, read on!  
  
********- here's the chapter, (please leave sometype of name next time. :) )  
  
ArodLoverus2001- I don't see Sara taking anything from anybody, even her mother :) Thanks for the review!  
  
MissyJane- Maggie hasn't really tried yet, but that is for another story. :)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Warrick watched as Sara went into the bedroom, leaving Andrea in her play area on her way. Maggie stood standing in the middle of the room, shock written over her face and features. "She'll cool off soon enough." Maggie nodded, hearing a door slam.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"The Terrace outside of our bedroom." Maggie nodded again as he turned around to finish dinner.  
  
Sara took a deep breath before walking back into the living room, smelling dinner on the stove. "Ah, good, dinner's ready." Sara's eyes met his and smiled. "Your mom is resting in her room. She said that she would be back later."  
  
"She can stay in there all night for all that I care."  
  
"You don't mean that." He set the plate down in front of her and another on Ann's highchair.  
  
"Sure I do." He smiled sitting across from her as they went about eating.  
  
"How did they get along?"  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, figured that much. What is the story between you and your brother?"  
  
"He is not my brother, and he will never be."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He is an asshole." She stated firmly, and wisely Warrick dropped the subject, moving them towards safer, happier, subjects, like the wedding.  
  
"Catherine called, wanted to make sure you were still on for tomorrow."  
  
"Yep, wedding dress."  
  
"You gonna show me what it looks like?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You, believing old wise tales?"  
  
"Hey now, you keep it up, and you may be sleeping in with Andrea."  
  
Catherine smiled as Sara opened the door, climbing out, this had been an eventful day. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Anytime. I have the names of a few church's we can go and look at tomorrow."  
  
"I actually think I know where I want to have it. It's a small country church just outside of town. I think it will be perfect."  
  
"One less thing to do."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll get the invitations to you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"We'll sit down and fill them all out."  
  
"Sounds good. Let me get inside."  
  
"Sure thing." Catherine watched as Sara waved from the doorway before pulling off.  
  
Warrick smiled as Sara hung the dress in the closet, a black bag keeping it from view. "Catherine is coming over tomorrow to fill out the invitations."  
  
"That's good. Your mother is sulking."  
  
"Good." She climbed into bed next to him, propping up on her side. "How did Andrea like her day with Daddy?"  
  
"She was excited as can be. We went over to visit Grams, ate dinner there." Sara nodded, lying down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling her relax as he lightly drew unknown patterns on her arm. She lightly laced their fingers together, listening to him recount their day, before slowly sliding her fingers against his, looking up at him a small smile.  
  
One more chapter to go, and you know the drill, you don't get to read it until I get my reviews. :D 


	7. Chapter 7

pendray- thanks! Here's the last chapter in this story.  
  
ERIN- Thank you!  
  
Lu Delgado- Not as yet, but time will tell.  
  
Meredith- I don't think that you can be bothersome, I absolutely love your reviews. The wedding will probably be another little story all on it's own, we just have to get there... As for other W/S fics... I have a couple I am working on, and I don't think this series is going any away any time soon.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Maggie looked up from where Andrea was on her lap to where her daughter emerged from her bedroom, wearing a shirt way too big and a smile from ear to ear. She crossed the distance to them, lightly kissing Andrea on top of her head. "Anyone call for me?"  
  
"Just a moment ago, Catherine... something.. said she would be over in a few minutes." Sara looked up as the doorbell rang, the smile still in place. Maggie felt her heart warm at her daughters happiness.  
  
"That must be her."  
  
Catherine watched as Sara pulled the door open, surprised by the weight that slammed into her legs and left her immobilized. "Hey there girl. You miss me or something." Sara reached down picking her up and smiled at the younger version of Catherine.  
  
"Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I miss you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you go and find Andrea while me and your mom do evil grown up things."  
  
"Alright." Sara let her down, watching her head into the house. Catherine held out a bag,  
  
"You're the best." Sara said as they walked into the dinning room, setting the bag down  
  
"Don't I know it. Where's Warrick?" Already suspecting the answer by Sara's attire.  
  
"Sleeping. I wore him out." A bright twinkle in her eyes. Catherine answering eyebrow and wide grin caught the meaning, and chuckled slightly as Sara opened the bag. The ring on her left hand, looking for the world like it belonged there.  
  
"Alright, here we go." Sara gently touched the front of the card before opening it, taking the pen Catherine offered her.  
  
Maggie looked over as Sara laughed, seeing Warrick come out of the bedroom, the black cotton pants hanging low on his hips. Nodding at Catherine, before leaning down, stealing a kiss from a willing Sara. "You let me sleep in."  
  
"You needed it." He grumbled something, looking over her shoulder. Taking in the neat handwriting as she carefully wrote the cards out.  
  
"Why can't you write like that all the time?"  
  
"Because it takes her much too long." Catherine chimed in from the other side of the table.  
  
"Hush you."  
  
"Hey, I'm doing all the address's." Catherine said with a smile.  
  
Catherine looked over as a Cell phone rang, watching as Maggie got up, heading into the other room, Sara exclamation from across the table startling him.  
  
"Finally I'm Done!"  
  
"Took you all long enough." Warrick said with a smile as Sara slid the last one into the envelope. Sara glanced over at him to see Andrea sitting on his lap, showing him one of her toys. Catherine watched as Maggie came in from the next room, tears in her eyes, hands shaking. Sara stood up, going over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"... That was Richard..."  
  
"Are the boys alright..."  
  
"It's your father... he had a heart attack..."  
  
THE END 


	8. Author's Thanks and Info

First off, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They always make my day, :D  
  
.. Because it set up for the next chapter  
  
Nepeace- Well, it's the ending of this story, though the next one, "Home Coming's and Heartbreaks" should be posted tonight, tomorrow, whenever the site updates for you.  
  
MissyJane- Thanks!  
  
"Hmm... 2004-02-23 1 Anonymous   
  
I won't even read this. It should be "Parties and Obstacles". If you can't even spell the title right, how can you spell the rest of your story correctly? These things matter."  
  
Your choice, though I spelt the title like that for a reason. Even if I didn't state it. And you don't know if the story is spelled correctly unless you read it.  
  
Meredith- Now, would I leave you with a cliff hanger like that and not continue on with the story. :) Aren't cliff hangers a neat little thing? ;) Still a bit until the wedding, Sara's got a lot to work through before then... she just doesn't know it yet ;) And thanks about the website. Loved the review, keep them coming.  
  
ArodLoverus2001- :D. You won't have to wait long. :)  
  
The new chapter is titled "Home Coming's and Heartbreaks." Though I'll warn you now, major angst coming up in the next few stories. 


End file.
